1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desk calendar, and more particularly to a multi-function desk calendar that is versatile in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A desk calendar is used to record items of interest and is always put on a desk or a table so a person can conveniently check his or her schedule on the desk calendar. However, the conventional desk calendar has only a single function of recording items of interest and cannot provide another function to a user so the use of the conventional desk calendar is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a desk calendar to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.